The present invention refers to a coaxial-line connector.
When referring to coaxial-line connectors, detachable connectors like e.g. plugs and couplings, as well as nondetachable connectors which are used e.g. for permanent connection of two lines or cables, for bushings or the like, are to be understood.
There is known a coaxial-line connector which includes a jack and a plug cooperating with each other for connecting the respective cable inner conductors. The jack is constituted bu one inner conductor part which is divided in at least two segments through axis parallel slots and clamps the other inner conductor part which constitutes the plug. In order to provide the clamping force, an axially displaceable pressure ring is used which is provided with a conical surface cooperating with a mating conical surface at the free end of the segmented inner conductor part of the jack.
Practice has shown, however, that such a connector cannot attain a sufficient tension-proof clamping of the inner conductor part forming the plug (usually the exposed end of a cable inner conductor) within the inner conductor part forming the jack (generally the cable connecting side of a connector or the like). This is especially true when considering that it is very difficult to initially determine and maintain during assembly the force to be axially applied onto the pressure ring for providing a predetermined radial clamping force. Moreover, the axially displaceable pressure ring must be made of a plastic material which has a tendency to cold flow and a strength which is dependent on the temperature.